Return
by SilverSiren4
Summary: "Welcome home," said Nate, half happy, half with fear. Finally, she was back. Finally, she was here again. The only place where the journalist belonged. The house could be filled by her sense of humor, beauty and sensuality. But her expression wasn't so excited. It wasn't even happy.
1. The New Conditions

Hello everyone! I bet that you don't know me yet. It doesn't matter but you're here, probably curious - what the hell is going on :D I greatly appreciate it :) However, a few words at the beginning. I'm a big fan of Nate and Elena and this is my first story about them. So it is clear that the enthusiasm is huge. After all, they are my most favorite pair in video games ever. But each first chapter of the new story is one big step into the unknown waters and if you want know me better, you can visit my profile, where you'll find a few pieces of my imagination. Yet I will tell you some information about what you are about to read. Rating of this story will change (from T to M). This is only a 'warning' that there is something new for you. Although I have been writing nearly a year, this will be my first attempt of a story with sexual theme. It's bold, and maybe silly, but I want to try it. Based on feedback and comments, I will make a decision. If I should continue with this trend or leave it. From which it follows that I will be very grateful for your honesty :) Then I want to apologize in advance for any mistakes which you will find here. I'm not perfect, but I'm doing everything possible to make it fantastic :) Another important thing is the statement: I do not own Uncharted and the characters.

Anyway, I think that talking was enough and now it's time to start. Enjoy it :)

* * *

 **The New Conditions**

Déjà vu. Intense feeling of something previously lived, seen or heard. And in this case, it was accurate. When Elena with a bag in hand entered the house, which formerly had shared with eager treasure hunter and which had been so hard to leave, she felt as if she came back in time. Nothing had changed. Even the sound when he closed the door still had the same tone.

"Welcome home," said Nate, half happy, half with fear.

Finally, she was back. Finally, she was here again. The only place where the journalist belonged. The house could be filled by her sense of humor, beauty and sensuality. But her expression wasn't so excited. It wasn't even happy. It seemed as if she was thinking. Maybe her memories came back. Everything what they had experienced together here. Christmas, when the whole house had smelled with smoke from the burned cookies. Why her husband had wanted to try it? Easter, when searching for Easter eggs had turned into an unpleasant holidays. Nate and Sully's race had ended up by an accident. The old man had lost his balance and had fallen on his back from a big height. The shock and fright had been enormous but thank god their good friend had survived it. Or just the ordinary dancing in the house. The furniture had been a big help in their graceful movements. Above all, she had looked like a swan circling on the lake. Or as the forest fairy with light gauzy dress and golden hair. One bad word or noise and she would disappear into the void.

"Everything looks same," she said after a long silence, still looking around the surroundings. Nate went back to the present moment and the memory on her gentle curves lost to an unknown destination.

"Yeah," was his short and uncertain answer.

Did he realize what he said? It seemed that her presence had a special spell. He was looking around the room also, almost as he was afraid to look at her. The whole way home he had had a tremendous urge to kiss her. It had started at the airport in Yemen, where their common path had been reborn. His career of treasure hunter had ended and it was time for a new adventure with her. A new beginning. In fact, another attempt. It had been just a hug, but he had wanted more. But there had been a question whether she had wanted the same thing. However, as if he was afraid to take that important step, that important movement. The bullet in his abdomen, a sinking ship or a burning plane in the air. All this and much more were mere trifles, which he had managed with a complete overview. But when it came to their relationship, it had been always fragile and uncertain. He had made a lot of mistakes, literally countless. Elena on the second place behind lost treasures of immeasurable value had been the biggest one. How stupid it had been. He had almost lost her. However, his obsession had been stronger at that time. Insatiable desire for adventure had drawn him back into the world of danger and adrenaline. He couldn't deny that he liked it. After all, the wonderful corners of the world which he had seen. Not everyone was lucky enough to experience all this. Now, there was a reason to move on. The thing why he didn't want to risk his life anymore. The one person. He cared about her more than he cared about himself. Not to mention shooting from guns and killing.

Suddenly, Elena decided to go forward. Walking slow and cautious. Her eyes were still looking at the furniture in the largest room in the house. Fingers of her left hand touched the couch, where they had liked to sit together. Sometimes, it had been also a comfortable bed for both of them. Especially when television had started to be boring and they had decided to sleep in each other's arms. His arms were actually very pleasant. Gentle, caring, protecting. Nate watched her examining and thoughtful expression. It was clear that this place had an effect on her. Positive or negative?

"I think it's time to unpack," her husband said and she looked at him. Her face didn't change into a smile, but it was still the same. Silence spread between them again, but only for a brief moment.

"Okay." Their eyes couldn't tear apart. They knew what was written in them, but none of them had the courage to do it.

"Okay."

He responded and went to the stairs. The contact was broken and she was hurt. His eyes had been always impressive and friendly. She could also see in them the love which he felt for her. But as if something strange was between them. Something was holding her back. Elena turned around and decided to follow him. Although, the direction of his path was clear. When a stairway under his feet ended, Nate turned left and continued to the farthest room. He heard behind himself another steps and realized that his wife was behind him. How will she react to their nest of love? Will it be nice for her to be there with him? However, before he could think about her future reaction, his right hand took the door handle and opened the door.

He entered first and a few moments later, Elena was in the same room as well. Speechlessness between them didn't disappear and when he looked at her, it was obvious that it won't be so quickly. She started to look around. Her sharp and mindfulness eyes, almost like eagle, were examining the bedroom. Her memory worked well, but even here was everything same. A large mirror which had proved that she was the most beautiful and the most sensual goddess in the world (his words were unforgettable). Shared wardrobe for their clothes or a big calming picture of a sunset. The yellow globe on the red sky and blue rippling surface of the ocean was creating peaceful atmosphere. However, her sight then stopped at the big double bed. The uncertainty absorbed her immediately. It was a mixture of loving feelings with a huge dose of the unknown. This holy altar had belonged only to them. But was it really so? Was it still only their special place? She wasn't feeling well. Although memories from this room were probably the most beautiful, doubts eventually had more power and won.

"Was here any woman?"

Sentence uttered with pain reached his ears. His face was a pure incomprehension. Why she had such opinion about him? Why this judgment? And the reason for it? Her gaze was still directed at the bed as if it was possible to read out the truth from that thing.

"No, of course not."

It had been stupidity to leave her because of the treasure hunting, but Nate could never betray her trust. The wedding ring hadn't been once in the same place, but it didn't mean that, he had the right to cheat on her. He had promised loyalty and respect, cornerstones of marriage. How she could think that he could be capable of such a thing? True, he had exchanged her for a life full of danger and risk taking, and yes, maybe he looked like those men from Calvin Klein's commercials, but her suspicion was very uncomfortable on his nerves. Plus, now was everything different.

"Not even Chloe?"

She was staring at the bed constantly. One of the most terrifying ideas, which ate her mind when she thought about him. A replacement, a patch, which he had found on to his solitude. It could also be another gorgeous female, but just this name had caused the biggest headaches. After all, he had been already in her arms once. That at least she had derived at that moment when she had met both in Nepal. But his bad feelings exceeded the tolerable limit and therefore, her husband decided to go closer to her.

"Elena," he said, and she finally looked at him. Her expression was fragile, vulnerable and painful. As if she was prepared to accept the dreadful news. "Not even Chloe. I swear. I've never been here with another woman. Believe me. You're the only love of my life."

Sincerity and his gentle expression were typical signs of truthfulness. And she believed him. It was the same even in her case. No one could ever replace him. No one was like him. Although, she occasionally cursed herself, why her heart had been seduced by maniac who could be killed literally at anytime and anywhere, only for a few small stupid pieces of gold coins or just for relationships with villains. But feelings couldn't be tamed. Above all, the most intense of them. The dizziness with delight. The love between them was unbreakable and she knew it all too well. But despite everything, she wasn't sure.

"I... I'm going to sleep into the guest room." Right after she turned around, leaving the room.

"What? Why?" He quickly turned on her, but she was walking away. "Elena, wait!" This stopped her. His begging, which had persuaded her body. "Please, look at me."

However, she didn't have the courage to look back. Maybe she was ashamed of herself. Leaving her husband alone in this room was nonsense, foolish even. After all, they were together again. But how she realized, sleeping in one bed was a big step which needed time.

"Elena..." His voice was louder whisper almost in her ears. She turned around. It was instinct and reaction simultaneously. His expression was losing brightness and color, as if a worrying concern was stealing his beauty. "Is anything wrong?"

He knew her so well. Yes, something was really wrong. But was he ready to listen? Her problem was complicated and even she didn't fully understand it. It wasn't possible to explain this normally. Could he help her in some way?

"No. Everything is fine, but... I can't be here with you now."

This sentence had such a bad effect on Nate. It was like when somebody put him in the fire. The flames were destroying him quickly, his breathing was difficult and his heart almost exploded with pain. Why was she like that? He knew her whole personality, every trait. At least, he thought so. However, he could feel her nervousness and uncertainty. This behavior was really odd and therefore it was necessary to get immediate explanation.

"Why? You don't believe me? I swore to you that any woman has never been here except you. I've never cheated on you. I -"

"I know... I trust you, Nate." That silenced him, but the incomprehension was even stronger than before. "But... I need to be alone... at least for a while."

His desperate and begging face was impossible to endure and so she turned around again, walking away from him. He watched her and after a couple seconds she came to the door, which was closed after her entry. He was standing silently still at the same place. Even though it was reluctant truth, it was clear that she had lied to him. He knew that it was a mere excuse. Telling more details was her habit (perhaps because her journalist's tongue had a large vocabulary) and this short explanation was insufficient. Nonetheless, against her decision couldn't be done anything. He could only accept it with a heavy heart.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Treasure hunter had already lain at different locations. Dirty ground was comfortable in some way, but a stinking prison bed hadn't been cozy at all. Not to mention the cold snow which his bloody wound had marked. Piles of garbage or sandy surface were other items on his list. Maybe it seemed strange, but even the soft and comfortable bed in which he was lying on his back, staring into the darkness, wasn't perfect. Such a place existed, but one more person was the condition. How wonderful it had been to have his head on her lap. Her gentle hand stroking his brown hair after difficult and exhausted rescue from a sinking ship. One of those beautiful shared moments. Nate longed for her presence again, but now he was alone. Virtually abandoned. Did she really need a little bit of a space? Maybe their first night after such a long time would end with mutual affection. But that wouldn't be a problem, right? Wasn't she prepared for it? Or there was something else? Maybe some secret or... His thoughts were focused only on his wife. His charming, smart, tough journalist. She was exactly like him. Lucky that he had been able to find her. Not a coincidence but a destiny. Anyways, he closed his eyes, thinking of her. It was the only way how to fall asleep.

Peace, silence and darkness were surrounding her from all sides and Elena felt bad. Her husband didn't deserve this. It was insincere and mean. But as if it was her pride which didn't want to admit that her mind suffered. She didn't want to show her weakness. It was unacceptable for her. Asking for help was embarrassing. But what kind of advice would be helpful? What could free her? Even she didn't know what could be the cure. The only missing thing now at her side was him. Maybe it would be complicated to fit into the narrow bed, but it was clear that they wouldn't mind. She was laying on her left side and he could be behind her in the same position. Common touch and hug which she wanted so much. Perhaps the only thing which could protect her. And journalist suddenly realized something. It will happen. It was only a matter of time before her wall will fall apart and she will bring him back into her kingdom. Today was Tuesday, her estimate wasn't even a week. It was a miracle that she had been able to walk away from him and stay here. The guest room was furnished well, but without his presence it was another empty room. But what about this night? Will her sleep be interrupted again? Was it possible to defend against the cruel enemy? Elena didn't believe it and so she had no other choice but only hope.

* * *

 **The first chapter is over and I very much look forward to your reactions :) Don't forget. It can be positive or even negative feedback ;)**


	2. The Visitor

**forcesyndrome:** Pros: This was just a sudden idea which I wanted to explore more. Cons: Reading aloud to myself is actually my style but as I can see I am doing it wrong :) I will work harder on that. Overall, thank you for your helpful and meaningful review :) **aaleii:** Thank you so much :)

Also, I want to thank **LittleSlytherin394, FreakOfStories, MontyBurns104, beth1996x, Meydral Skirata, forcesyndrome, daisyleung** and **aaleii** for favoriting and following this story. I hope I wrote everybody :D but I appreciate it a lot. It's huge support for me :) Enjoy next chapter.

* * *

 **The Visitor**

Was it possible that those two couldn't be without themselves even one day? Or Sully wanted to see how their lives worked together? Anyways, it was a bit unexpected surprise when the hour before the lunch was heard the bell. Elena and Nate were a little nervous at first, but what villain would announce arrival ahead of time? Logically, it had to be someone who was friendly. And as soon as he opened the door, gray hair, a red shirt and light trousers were good clues as well as the pungent smell of his cigar. One of the most unpleasant things which was typical for him. Her olfactory cells always suffered.

But now was important to prepare lunch. Actually, it was something like a little gift for her husband. Or maybe as an apology that their first night in the house hadn't been according to his wish. Fortunately, her sleep hadn't been interrupted, but Elena knew that it will happen again soon. The question was only when and how she will survive it this time. After all, in this house, she wasn't alone. Concerns about the future were justified, but also unnecessary. Moreover, she had to concentrate. Tortillas filled with chicken were among his favorite meals and so she had to do her best. And he certainly wouldn't like if she cut herself with knife. Actually, it was only her thought, because he didn't know about her inner monologue. She didn't even hear the conversation between the two men.

"Are you kidding me?" Nate said, a little incredulously.

"Why not?" Sully defended himself. "I can't sit still in one place. In addition, you don't want to run around the world for treasure now, so that's why my trip to visit old places is perfect."

"And Lima is your first stop?" The more he thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. "You know what happened last time, Sully."

"I know, kid, but trust me. This time, I just want to relax."

"I know your style of relaxation too well. Alcohol, beaches, women. Should I continue?"

Nate spoke to him as a parent with concerns about his future state. Mostly Sully had been the wiser, who gave him advice. Treasures which he had wanted to find or using weapons. But this idea wasn't considered as good. Quite the contrary. It was a little bit unsafe. That was probably the wrong term for it also.

"Come on, Nate. Don't be such a pain in the ass. You should be happy for me. If you were in those years as me, you would want to enjoy the life in the same way."

True, but it didn't mean another frantic chase, shooting and stuff like that, which he had decided to give up because of his wife. Although, it was clear from the beginning that persuading him wasn't worth it (in fact, he had no choice). However, he could warn him at least.

"All right. Go. But no bad deals. Not with men, and especially not with women." Actually, it was kind of like an order. But Sully just smiled and tasted his cigar, which suddenly was even better than before.

"You have my word, kid," and then he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

Nate simply shook his head with a smile. Why was he trying? Although, the retired fortune hunter was worried, his mentor had his ways and lifestyle. Nothing could discourage him. Even he didn't have the power. However, Nate suddenly heard something and turned, looking for the source. It was Elena, who was walking from the fridge to the kitchen counter. Her beautiful face caught his attention first. Then her hands which were holding something, but he didn't see it very well. Then her hips. It seemed to him or she had better figure than before? But when she stopped and turned back to the meal, his eyes focused on another amazing place. Her butt.

It was like a catalyst, like a spark. Suddenly, he remembered the wonderful and romantic moments with her. Not only that. Her husband stared at her without a break, but it was mainly the idea which was getting more intense. Her encouraging moaning... her eyes filled with lust and pleasure saying, 'Don't stop'... her soft skin which was like a flame, like a volcano spewing lava... her firm, small breasts... his lips and tongue took care of them properly and tenderly... her sweet moisture... her orgasm, which was a blessing for him... 'Nate!'... At that moment, she reached it. It wasn't just a sweet cry, but above all it was a sign that she felt exceptionally. Thanks to him. How beautiful it would be to make love with her again. He missed her gentle touches and attention. The close proximity of their bodies was addiction and obsession at the same time. Treasure hunting could never give him this. It was adrenaline rush, excitement and fun. But this was a different kind of emotions and feelings. When he was with her, time ceased to exist completely. As if the seconds, minutes and hours were unknown concepts. He longed for her. He wanted to be with her. As one body. As one soul. As a whole from two halves. More than before.

"...And before you say that my new plane looks like a piece of junk, I'm sure that..."

Only now Sully noticed that Nate wasn't listening. His head was turned toward his wife. When his mentor leaned over to see what part of her body was the target, he realized that he was lost.

"Nate?" Nothing, no reaction. "Nate!" He was still intrigued by another person, and so Sully had no choice but to shove into his left shoulder. And it wasn't too gently. "Nate!" Sudden and unexpected movement of his body from the natural axis was a bit annoying, but it was sufficient warning. Nate turned his head back at him.

"What?"

Expression of misunderstanding said it all. But it lasted only a moment before he realized what had happened. How embarrassing and rude. Caught by lust here and now in front of the sight of his best friend, but he couldn't deny that his attention had gotten carried away. She was capable of many things actually but this time, it was stronger.

"Oh..." He glanced again at Elena and then his eyes once again focused on Sully. "Sorry." But it was too late. He got suspicious and since it wasn't his habit to give up so quickly, it was necessary to get more information from him.

"Is something wrong, kid?" His voice was much quieter, probably because of her, but again, the word was there. That sweet, little childish but sincere nickname.

"What do you mean?"

Justified feeling that he wanted to discuss something. However, it was useless and unimportant. It was clear that he couldn't solve the problem instead of him and therefore Nate wanted to get away from this matter as soon as possible.

"You stared at her."

"No, I didn't."

"You were looking at her butt."

"Sully, please stop it."

"You watched her hindquarters."

"No."

"Nate!"

Authoritative rebuke, he called it like that. Covering up and hiding, according to him, never made sense. The important thing was to open up. Whether it was rage which destroyed things around. Or tears which flowed like endless waterfalls. Not to mention joy which caused pain of abdominal and facial muscles. Although, it was now on the edge of hearing, it had the same meaning.

"Don't be silly and talk to me. You know that my ears are able to listen, and this mouth isn't just for cigars," and Sully pointed to his lips. Nate had to chuckle. "Come on, kid. What's happening?"

Even he himself didn't know, but it would be better to confide at least with a small part, because it was for his soul like a huge burden. He sighed. His mind wanted to put together following words while he looked at Elena. They didn't exist, because her gaze was directed at her hands slicing lettuce. Nate turned back, but his eyes focused on a brown surface of the table.

"We didn't make love yesterday," he said quietly and sadly. "In fact, she didn't even slept with me in the same bed. When we were both in the bedroom, she looked strange. She asked me if I had slept with another woman. She also mentioned Chloe even," his tone was frustrated, but he managed to keep the volume at a low level. "I swore to her that I have never cheated on her... but eventually she took her things and went to the guest room." Sully attentively listened and had to admit that this wasn't her typical behavior. However, Nate decided to continue. "Since this morning, I haven't had the courage to ask her. I don't want to push her into anything or be too curious, but... " he sighed heavily again: ,"... but it hurts me... something troubles her. Surely, there's something what I don't know about. However, she doesn't want to tell me."

A secret. Very vulnerable word and thing which could cause a deep wound in the heart. Why would she hide it? Was it so difficult that she didn't want to talk about it? He was able to listen and share her problem, whether it was anything. And what about the term 'relationship' and 'marriage'? Being there for each other anytime, helping in every way. His presence, hugs, comforting words... He was ready to give her everything. Perhaps it was a mere desire to correct the mistakes of the past, which he had done. His life as a crazy and obsessive adventurer had ended and now she had his full attention. However, it seemed that she didn't want his understanding. Sully was quiet, watching his expression of disappointment. It wasn't necessary to think too much to make it clear that this unspoken thing was devouring him, even his bones. It was like a shadow which haunted him everywhere and didn't want to leave.

"So let it go," his friend said calmly. "Because the time will come and she will tell you herself." Not that it was bad advice, but mainly it was Nate's irritation becoming bigger.

"And how can you be so sure?"

Sully knew that he wanted to shout at him, but he still had in mind the secrecy of the conversation, and so it was a frustrated whisper expressing anger. He understood it, because it had to be really annoying.

"Because I know it. You're her husband, and therefore you have to be patient, with a little dose of a distance and space."

Nate stayed quiet this time. In his head started to spin little wheels more than before. It was also possible that steam was leaking from his ears, because the machine was overheating. The parts were twisting under the weight of the heat, and the precious invention with the name 'brain' could break up at any moment. However, then came the soothing emulsion.

"Don't worry about it, kid. It will be all right," Sully said again with the encouragement and fortunately, it worked.

Dangerous spiral of destruction was stopped and the pressure in his body returned to normal. But he was right. To the last letter. It was necessary to give her time and space. He didn't like it because curiosity and desire to know it were unsatisfied. Almost like an insatiable demon requiring more and more sinful souls. But the good side told him to listen to his mentor. It wouldn't be for the first time. And Nate realized that it was the best thing what at this point could do for her. However, he sighed again with much heavier heart.

"I just love her," and Nate looked into his eyes as a sign that his speech was serious. "I love her so much, Sully... and I don't want her to suffer in some way... Not anymore." His friend nodded several times.

Why did he say this? What did he mean? Elena started to concentrate on the present and on surroundings around her. Why her mind wandered off? When she tried to remember what had happened a while ago, she failed. She couldn't recall the conversation from the beginning and what was the topic. Although by the end was clear that it was her. Really? She looked at her hands and found out that lettuce was sliced already. How long had it been like this? Blackout of the mind. Total loss of concentration and attention. Only living in her head and thoughts. Or the insecurity and fears paralyzed her again?

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Their common time wasn't bad. Although his surprise in the form of breakfast went wrong, she appreciated his efforts with a smile. Not that unpleasant smoke or mess were something new, but she took it as a kind and attentive gesture which didn't end exactly as planned. This habit was similar also. But Nate had to admit that cinnamon pancakes with honey and raspberries were the best only from her. Lunches, which were created by their hands, were also fun. Sully flew away with his 'beautiful girl' on the trip. He had bought her for the found coins in Iram. Even though the retired fortune hunter thought this nickname was exaggerated, he liked it. And so Nate could fully concentrate on lessons - manipulating with cooking utensils and ingredients. Although, his eyes sometimes looked at the beautiful blond woman next to him, who was giving him a lot of advice. It was always quiet and unnoticed staring. Also (from time to time), all the precepts and practices were quite long and he wondered why she couldn't do something better with her lips. There were so many different ways and things for their use. But it was clear that such thoughts couldn't dominate him in front of her and so he rather again focused on the main topic. But it wasn't that easy.

House cleaning was another activity in which he wanted to improve. For Elena, it was a bit of a shock when he took a mop in his hand, saying, 'What next?' After a few seconds of misunderstanding and confusion he received an explanation and finally took place amazing synergy of man and woman. It was really odd that Nate liked it, but when he realized that treasure hunting was history now, it was necessary to learn other useful things. And she could see that her husband was a natural talent. Plus everything went smoothly and so both needed fewer hours. Additionally, he wanted to help her. She had clear proof that his wife could rely on him. The journalist then deservedly gave him a kiss on the cheek. But it was also the only intimacy which existed between them now, because it was clear what would happen with a kiss on the mouth... That's how it went three days.

The stone walls among them weren't entirely destroyed, and she still slept in the guest room. However, their behavior were similar. Both opened doors to the rooms. Nate every night expected that she will come to him to sleep. His arms were waiting for her, and his ears were listening intently any sound which could mean her tender steps. But it didn't happen and even if he closed his eyes alone, his thoughts were with her. But Elena wasn't relaxed at all. Of course, he lived in her mind, but her husband wasn't the only one. Nervousness, fear, what will happen? Will she again desperately scream his name? Will she cry again? Her breathing wasn't calm, as if the whole body began to panic now. She didn't want to close her eyes, not in this state. Shame that sleep was an important part of life, because she could stay awake all night. Kind of an impossible request and wish and so she did what her body asked for. Nonetheless, Elena had the feeling that the nightmare was close.

* * *

 **I think that the story is more interesting now :) I feel good about it and I hope you have the same opinion.**


	3. The Inevitable

I want to thank **CuteLadyBug** and **Tanjamusen** for favoriting and following this story. Also, I am happy and grateful for other people on the other side. Maybe you are silent, but I know about you :)

Nonetheless, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End is very close and I am excited to see how the series will end. But I have also the strange feeling that I'm going to cry. I don't know. I just have to wait a couple more days and then it will be here :) Now, you can enjoy my next chapter :)

* * *

 **The Inevitable**

The surroundings was familiar. All around her were bushes and trees, but no animals. Only the wind gently blew, the branches were moving gracefully slowly and the sun shone through. Although, she didn't know the exact time. The jungle so dense that it was impossible to go anywhere, except the path. That path... leading in one direction. But Elena knew it by heart. She had stood on this place many times. Footprints showed that he was ahead of her already and she had to go after him. And as quickly as possible. She started to run, just as always. The ground beneath her feet literally flew, but the environment was still the same. Journalist understood that it was far away, but anyway her pace increased. Her heart was beating so intensely that she felt in her chest. Her lungs were trying to meet the needs of the muscles, demanding more and more important oxygen. The gun, the obstacle, was again behind her belt, but the reason for this thing was clear. It was faith that she was able to make it. She had to succeed and save her husband. Elena wanted to warn him, but for some reason, screaming wasn't allowed. Single letter, word or speaking was out of the question. As if she didn't have the vocal cords here. As if she was mute in this world.

Suddenly, she saw it and her body stopped. It was the same view. Altar of stones on which was placed the golden statue of El Dorado. One of the nicest things she had seen in her life. The craftsmanship was truly breathtaking, but when she realized what was inside, her admiration turned into horror. And horror changed into shock when she saw a figure kneeling before the statue. It was too late. Again... time won over her determination. Her efforts were useless. When she heard Nate how he made strange noises, it was obvious that he was changing. His insatiable curiosity after treasure caused that he had opened the statue and had inhaled the dust of the rotting corpse. He had made the same mistake as Gabriel Roman, that old bastard.

However, Elena was standing there and felt that the tears began to appear in her eyes, because the consequences of his actions were devastating. The gun was getting heavier and heavier, but when Nate suddenly turned on her, her heart cried out in pain. So fearsome sight. His expression wasn't gentle, kind and loving. Instead, monster was looking at her now. His black eyes were filled by desire to kill. From his nose and mouth flowed white fluid as a result of untamed hunger. She had to end his suffering but each time, it was beyond her power. The first tears leaked from her eyes and ran down her face, because this possibility could no longer be changed. His fate will be repeated, and she had it in her hands. But she still did nothing. As if she needed another reason. Maybe she believed that he could return into his original form, but her husband was someone else. Or rather... something else.

Then Nate rose to his feet and ran awkwardly to her. With each step, he was closer and closer. His expression of killing said the only thing. She wanted to shout his name as a last effort, as an attempt to bring him back, but her tongue was frozen and her mouth remained closed. The monster making strange noises was approaching to her and Elena realized that she had to act. Her crying intensified and the pain was devastating for her heart and soul simultaneously. But the clock was ticking. He was almost at her and so within a few seconds, she pulled out the gun and aimed on him. Silent... again, it was the deep love which convinced her. Again, those two words, which he said every night before going to sleep. How much she adored his gentle voice, revealing his affection. However, his growling reminded her that those times were gone. When only a few meters were between them, something in her gained the upper hand and she, with a heavy hand like a stone and with eyes full of tears like the well, pulled the trigger. Loud shot was heard...

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!"

Her scream was almost like a roar in the silence of the night and thanks to the open door, her husband woke up immediately. It was clear that something had to happen, and so he didn't hesitate, got out of the bed, turned on the light and ran fast into the guest room. It took less than a minute. Thanks to the gloom, he noticed a lamp on the nightstand and so he turned it on. Nate saw Elena sitting in bed. Her upper body was bent over forward, her elbows were leaning on the thighs, but worst of all were her hands covering the crying face. His eyes and ears knew no worse combination than the one which was happening in front of him.

"Elena," he tried to get her attention slightly and therefore sat on her bed. "Elena," the second attempt, which also didn't work. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Elena."

This time, he finally succeeded and she looked at him. Those miserable eyes and wet cheeks hit him deep into the heart. But she didn't wait and put her arms around his neck. Her grip was so strong as if she hadn't seen him a hundred years. Or as if he was a ghost of lost beloved person who was alive again. Anyhow, he instinctively hugged her around the waist, because he realized that she needed to feel his person. It was help for her, if not salvation and blessing. Pure joy that her husband wasn't a monster. The nightmare had been always very lively and his arms of reassurance proved to be a good calming effect. It was the most intimate moment between them after their return home. However, this matter was the smallest problem now. Nate couldn't deny the confusion.

"What happened, Elena?"

It was quiet question, a little louder whisper. He knew that her condition was very fragile. Her tears were probably the most extraordinary thing because the journalist was a strong person with own opinion and blows which had hurt even his pride. Fortunately, her crying was less intense now and so she could answer.

"It was the nightmare again." The simple explanation, which didn't provide too much information. Although it wasn't a good idea, Nate wanted to try it.

"Again?" Was his next step.

"Yeah."

He decided to get more and therefore, he broke the close contact of their bodies. However, he then moved his gentle hands on her face and his fingers started to caress her cheeks. The touch was literally magical, because a small smile appeared on her lips. Their eyes met and they both thought that this moment will end up with a kiss. But both also realized the final result of this act. Even though, their bodies loudly shouted at each other, Nate rather interrupted his desperate need of affection with words.

"Will you tell me about the nightmare?"

His voice was gentle, friendly, wanting to help. It was stupid, but until now Elena realized that she could confide. She felt that he was ready to listen. And that's why she repeatedly nodded in agreement.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Her story was to the last detail. It was incredible what she remembered, but especially his fate was terrifying. The thought that he could have been as a Roman was... Not the mention the fact that he wanted to kill her in that scary dream. However, Nate was deep inside glad that she was brave enough to disclose her problem. Confiding according to her expression of fear and sadness wasn't easy, but still she overcame herself. Maybe because the whole time he held her hand, which was more comforting than she wanted to admit. His touch full of understanding, love and tenderness. All what she needed now. When there was a silence, he took it as a sign that her part was over, but her husband decided to use this opportunity to the fullest.

"When did it start?"

The images of nightmare began to appear in her head. The same cruel scene was repeated over and over again. The only possible solution was to wait, to calm down. However, it could also take several hours. But Elena sighed because she wanted to answer his question.

"Two months after I left this house."

Nate felt that his outburst was close. Rage at himself was dripping from boilers. To hell with injuries or bad luck. Why did he have to be such an idiot? No, he was a moron. Ignoramus. Egotist, who had previously thought only on himself and on silly mysterious treasures waiting to be found. How was it possible that she hadn't been on the first place a long time ago, but until now? Her husband remembered the day when she took the suitcase with her clothes and things and closed the door behind her. It had happened more than a year ago.

"The nightmare appears regularly three times a month...," her voice was tired and exhausted, her face could crumble and break at any moment. However, something was still holding it together. "I always thought it is a bad sign, you know?... That... that you're dead... and I'll never see you again... "

Listening was getting worse and worse. Hatred against his stupid ego grew at light speed. In fact, it was a miracle that she could function normally after such attacks. Nonetheless, Nate saw that the tears began to form in her eyes.

"But..." she decided to continue, "...it doesn't make sense to me... why the nightmare continues?... Why it happens even now, when we're back together..."

The million-dollar question, sort of. Although, he didn't know the answer. It was difficult to estimate the meaning. Some symbol or whatever it was. This time, he was unable to help her. Unanswered matter slowly faded away and Elena sighed heavily.

"Anyway, it's not important. I won't sleep again this night." It was very sad resigned tone, which caught his attention even more.

"Why not?" She looked into his eyes and before next words, her expression deepened into greater uncertainty.

"I have an uncomfortable feeling afterwards. It's fresh, so I still see the terror in front of my eyes... and most importantly -" she paused as if she was afraid to say it. But Nate decided to nudge her again.

"What? What is it?"

His gentle and caring voice caressed her soul, as if her entire body received comforting warm blanket into which she hid against all dangers. The journalist looked at him again, and when she saw those desperate eyes, in that moment her tongue untangled completely.

"And especially after, I always thought about you. Where are you... what are you doing... with who you are..."

Entire confiding suddenly turned into something special. Both felt that the bond of love between them was stronger. Almost as if the great and bloody wounds were healed within seconds. She expressed her deep and sincere feelings, which she had in her heart. That connection which had brought them back together. Elena even looked at her wedding ring and touched it gently. Nate saw it and understood this gesture with the realization that he couldn't leave now. He couldn't abandon his beautiful and fragile wife. Such possibility was unimaginable. But was she willing to allow him to stay? He had no choice but to try it.

"Lie down." She looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Lie down." Surely wasn't possible to connect their bodies now. Not when she was in this vulnerable state and condition. This idea occurred as first and according to her, that couldn't happen.

"No, Nate, please, now is not the right time."

"I won't try anything." She probably was worried and yes, the blame was mainly on his side because he could have said it differently. "I promise."

Another proof that he meant it in good way and because she believed his sweet and lovely eyes, she did it. First her back touched the mattress, then her head. That softness itself was reassuring, but he lifted the blanket and lay down beside her. His closeness and warmth were electrifying and enjoyable, but the fear reappeared again. This night won't be ordinary and so her intention turned upside down and she wanted to tell him that it wasn't the best idea. It would be better if he left. Her lungs and vocal cords were prepared, her lips slightly opened.

"I will look out for you... I will protect you..." pauses between his words showed the kindness coming out of his deepest soul and at the same time, it silenced her "...this time, it will be me, who won't close eyes all night... and you will rest... I want you to feel good tomorrow."

Indeed, he wanted to help her and not just take advantage of the situation. Was it possible that she could doubt about him so much? Unbelievable, but even so she wanted to protest against something. After all, his plan was imperfect.

"But you also need to sleep."

Nate thought for a moment. Actually wasn't necessary to turn over this argument in his head, because he admitted that his wife was clearly right. But she was on the first place now. No more lost treasures nor his selfish personality focused only on himself. Only her peace of mind, only her mental health, only her pure happiness.

"Turn off the lamp."

It was an order, but it also meant an approval that he could stay with her. And even if it was the only condition, he would do it at any time. Her husband smiled slightly and their eyes locked into each other. Thanks to a couple blind attempts he found the switch, whose change position caused the darkness. Not quite. Because of the open door, the light from their bedroom was still visible. Apparently, the electricity bill will be a little bigger this month, but it was honestly the least interesting thing now. The gloom added on the intensity of the moment, a real romance.

Nate gingerly put his head next to her and after a moment, his body relaxed completely. Their stares were examining one another and she laid right hand on his cheek. He couldn't resist and his left hand gently found its way on her hip. After all, there was the possibility that she could flinch or show her disapproval. However, it wasn't like that. She thanked him for his kindness and reassurance. Thanks to him, she really felt safe. And Nate couldn't get enough of her tenderness and softness. He missed this touch. Suddenly, the same two words of love appeared in them. The words expressing the biggest feeling of all. The words which were possible to say only to one person in the world. But none of them had the courage to reveal the deep affection.

"Good night," Elena said with a mere whisper.

"Good night," he said in the same, almost inaudible tone.

She closed her eyes as first, he did the same thing a few moments later. After a long time, they together fell asleep in the same bed. Even though that thing was only for one person, but such a small detail became insignificant. Their bodies were close enough.

* * *

 **I love to write sweet chapters like this :) maybe the beginning wasn't that cute, but the rest of it is my romantic side :) don't worry. Erotica is coming ;)**


	4. The Morning After

**ThatGirl:** Thanks for your review. I hope you will like next chapter :) **MeganC121:** Thank you, it means a lot to me :)

Thanks to everyone, especially **, Howeller123, Wolburge, Shonix13, cabu, CookieMonster'Always, Kronium, Lenassei, tmrwilson48, Random Gypsy Cat** and **MeganC121** for favoriting and following. Honestly, I didn't expect such an interest, but I appreciate it a lot. I adore surprises like these. :)

Anyway, what do you think about Uncharted 4: A Thief's End? I LOVED IT. Everything was perfect. Characters, graphics and mainly story was the best. I am happy :) and you? You can tell me your opinions on the game. I'm curious. As always :) but for now, enjoy my next chapter. I know you were waiting really long and I hope it will be worth it :D (I have to be silent already, huh? :)

* * *

 **The Morning After**

The room wasn't protected very well against the sun. Not that it was the flood of beams of light or a glare of full energy, but the term 'darkness' couldn't be used at this point. Window blinds were insufficient and guest room didn't offer more things. The light from their bedroom wasn't coming out anymore. Maybe, the light bulb had burst because couldn't withstand the brunt of electricity or it was unknown spirit who lived with them in the house. Even though, it was the least likely option, perhaps a fantasy. Anyhow, the situation itself adapted to the circumstances.

Pleasant warmth was the first what he felt on his body. Her closeness had been always beautiful, but after such a long time, it was exciting. The scent of her hair was like a meadow full of fresh lavenders in the spring. Her smooth and soft skin like the softest velvet. If he had the chance, he would touch her every second of the day and even that would be too little. Nate slowly opened his eyes and when he saw in what position they were, he smiled. His most favorite, actually. Perfect classic spoons, millimeter per millimeter. It didn't matter that Elena was still sleeping. She felt safe and because of her nightmare, it was even more important. Despite the fact that Nate liked to protect her. Although, perhaps it was his natural instinct functioning already many millions years. The role of guardian was attributed to the stronger sex and frankly, he felt that every time when he was with her. It was one of the reasons why she had had to leave. She couldn't be in danger just because of his obsession, treasures and the countless enemies who were in this kind of industry. But his intention had been nearly fatal. He was so grateful for the second, actually already another chance which he had been given from her. And this time, he wanted to utilize it to the fullest. Another disappointment was inadmissible and how he realized, also unforgivable.

Her back was pressed against his bare chest and torso, but what had more effect on his senses was her butt, which was positioned very close to his crotch (the dark blue pants for sleeping suddenly were pointless). The feeling of arousal couldn't be denied. Nonetheless, it was still time to use the handbrake and take a step back. His breaking point was far away, though not as much. Probably the biggest culprit was the long period of several months. All that waiting could now be erased in the following moments, but was necessary not to make a mistake and not force her into anything. The end of his loneliness and suffering was near, except one last step. Her approval and desire mixed into lust.

Thinking inadvertently was moving down there and Nate realized he had to do something. The best solution was to get up and go make breakfast. That was probably the wisest escape plan from her spell pulling him into the abyss of pleasure. But her presence was something so beautiful and extraordinary, that he didn't have the will to leave the bed. Elena wasn't only his wife's name, but also the goddess transformed into human form. He had said it several times already and each time, it was true. However, at this moment, it seemed that she was made for him. Nate pulled her to him even closer, and then happened several things at once. At first, a flash of his mindfulness pointed out to her purple satin nightgown. Was it possible that he noticed it until now? Apparently, sleepwear was another unimpressive thing, when he had run into the guest room at night with fear. But Nate had to admit that such a piece of clothing was more than wonderful. There was no need to mention the softness of the material, meaning an imaginary icing on the cake. Then was her quiet response. A movement or a slight shake which caused that his arousal grew. He wasn't sure if it was a joy or a curse, because Nate knew that was enough for a few minutes and it wouldn't be possible to go back.

After a while, Elena also slowly opened her eyes, her body considered it as a good choice. However, she felt that something was wrong. Actually, something was different. She wasn't alone in bed, and heat coming from behind was very pleasing. Also, something big and strong was holding her around waist. Her mind quickly began to ponder what recently had happened and when her memories found the nightmare and Nate, suddenly all little engines in her brain started to work. But this realization was soothing and exciting at the same time. Maybe, it was her intention or surrender, but the journalist didn't want to fight back. Rather, her femininity won over the logic. Regardless of the moisture which was inconspicuously creating in her crotch. But it was only a natural reaction to his closeness, perhaps a little fast. However, it was so every time. Even though she had tried several times in the past, the result was the same. Their sweet and harmonious connection stopping time and everything else.

"Good morning." It was an attempt, because Elena didn't see him. Nonetheless, she wanted to know if he was awake. She also was interested in one thing down there, seeking her attention.

"Good morning."

Nate responded normally, with the greatest ease. It was possible that she sensed condition in which he was. Although, it already could be too late, but now depended only on how she will react. The silence between them arose again. Actually, they could talk about many topics, but none of them knew whether was good to open something.

"Do you want breakfast?"

Elena started carefully and deliberately. It was probably the most innocent thing of all, but even on that could be built a reasonable conversation. Especially, mornings full of speaking were their common habit, which both adored.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not hungry yet."

Nate said probably the worst answer. One of those typical finishing sentences which buried the future words. Perhaps, it was a mere excuse, because he wanted to stay with her. Wasn't it her case also?

"Me neither." What next? Why was it so hard to talk to him? The silence between them wasn't embarrassing, but the feeling of intensity of the moment supported their mutual proximity. Their physical reactions were obvious. "But... I want to thank you."

That phrase created small tornado in his head. Elena was cautious with this confession. Actually, it wasn't typical to hear such an expression of gratitude from her. However, it had to be a very important thing which escaped his attention.

"For what?"

Perhaps a little stupid question from Nate, but it was the result of confusion and curiosity. Suddenly, he felt a slight tickle on his arm, which was around her waist. After a while, he realized it was his wife, gently stroking his skin. It was hard to tell if she was doing it with bigger intention than just another gesture of love, but the touch was like oil, supporting the already very erupted fire. The desire in him increased to dangerous level. Did the journalist know what she was doing with him?

"That you are here... that you heard me out... that you care about me..."

The last statement sounded more than oddly. Why she doubted about such things? This time, Nate couldn't endure it and so got up from his position and turned her to him carefully. Elena didn't have a chance to react and probably didn't want to, because his hand on her waist wasn't refused. Instead, she put her on his and was created another bridge between them. As if their bodies weren't so close enough. Their eyes met immediately. Strength... energy... desire... love... everything was given new impulse and much more. Limits and boundaries were destroyed. It almost looked like a broken dam by a massive inrush of water.

"You think that I don't care about you?"

It was Nate who suddenly spoke and ended an intimate silence, but Elena experienced something incredible. She had never before heard so gentle and loving tone. Maybe, he discovered another hidden world because of her. Therefore, the sentence had different meaning than the original words.

"You think that you are an ordinary woman who doesn't deserve my attention?" Again, the delightful and soothing voice. Her heart started to beat with new and unknown calmness. "You're wrong, Elena... I'm here now with you because..." Nate paused, when he slowly lost in her eyes. The sight was so intense that he almost stopped breathing. Anyway, she listened intently still. She wanted to know more. "... Because I don't want you to be alone... I will never leave you... I promise."

That was it. The last piece of the puzzle. Everything else ceased to exist. Surroundings, time itself and the whole world. Now, they were only ones. Their bodies, their souls, their common love. The journalist put her other hand on his face, which nearly broke under her gentle touch. It wasn't possible to wait any more. The result of this situation was clear. All the fears and uncertainties vanished like morning mist. Future and past were meaningless. Almost like two grains of sand on the vast desert.

Nate slowly started to lean toward her. Although, it was in slow motion, she still had a chance to stop him. She still had the right to back off. Even though, such a decision would be painful (literally a torture). But when he noticed that her eyes alternately looked at his mouth and into his eyes, calmness settled in him. It was a sign that she wanted it also. After what seemed to her like an endless eternity, their lips met. It wasn't wild and fast kissing. While it was true that this kind of situation was after a long time, it seemed like their first kiss. Gentle and slow endearment expressing the fragility and vulnerability. However, desire and passion took control in them. Hard to say who started it, but their mouths opened, wanting to experience more feeling of elation. Kissing was deeper and more intense, but their tongues still remained inside. Eventually, their estimates were confirmed. A kiss on the cheek was only a poor substitute and a huge brake. Nonetheless, at that time, it had been an acceptable gesture of affection, besides, the only possible and appropriate.

Both couldn't stop. Their lips were becoming more sensitive as well as their skins. It looked as if two suns met and every touch caused another wave of electricity. Then, Nate decided to please her more. Natural instinct of nature. He wanted to bring her to space, probably further than that. The desire of fulfillment was the most wonderful and the most intensive feeling which God had invented. His hand slowly moved from her waist down to the South. Elena was engulfed by his lips and therefore, she was unable to register his intention. That happened later, when she suddenly felt something tender on her female parts. Nightgown wasn't a barrier for him and so the retired fortune hunter found himself on a familiar place. Nate heard a gentle moan, which was a good encouragement, but when he felt one important thing, he pulled away from her. Their eyes were opened, staring at each other.

"No panties?" His silent whisper mentioned.

As if more sound could destroy the whole reality into a million pieces. But Elena felt that his hand started to carefully and gently move up and down. Journalist swallowed. Her breathing was deep and she wasn't sure if it will be possible to speak.

"You always loved it," she replied in the same tone.

Even this sentence was now superhuman task, because her mind was lost in another dimension. Above all, it was his merit. However, there was another aspect which caught his attention. Her smooth and shaved womanhood. He knew she cared about her body and this was one of the greatest rewards which he could get. But it was more than that. Unique drug and obsession leading to lust. Nate smiled slightly after a while.

"And I still do."

There was no need to say anything else. At least Elena found out that his tastes hadn't changed. But then it was him, who shortened the distance between them. Kissing was more thrilling, but her husband decided to go on an adventure. Above all, it was the most precious treasure waiting in the valley. Therefore, his head moved on her neck. There his lips left a few wet marks and then he traveled on. First, it was necessary to find two important points which he couldn't miss. Her nightgown was again a barrier and therefore, Nate had to do something with it. He didn't reveal her entire body, but only the upper part of her chest. Finally appeared in front of him her two breasts. Beautiful pink nipples, wanting his care. His tongue began to focus on the left one. It was exciting licking, but for her, it was a flood of excitement. Mostly her moans showed that she liked it. Indeed, amazing feeling. It was another step closer to the goal. However, Nate left there a few kisses again and moved to her right nipple. It wasn't possible to omit or neglect something so perfect and beautiful. Her breasts weren't too big or voluminous, in addition that wouldn't suit to her slim figure. But the important thing was that they had perfect shape. He repeated the same enjoyable process and she grabbed his head with both hands. Her arousal grew and this was another signal that he should continue on.

Nate understood her silent request and after a small stop, he was on his way again. Over her belly to her crotch. That was the place where she wanted him most. The place where she could be completely satisfied. But he did nothing, only stared. Her vagina looked ravishingly and seductively. Nothing had changed in that time basically, but it was one of those looks which could never be boring. He felt his erection was stronger than usual. Probably their long separation, but he wanted to taste her first. Resisting her sweet nectar wasn't possible. He was too weak. Before long, his mouth was on her. Elena immediately felt his sudden attack and another moan came out of her mouth. Ecstasy... arousal... her skin was too hot and so she made a few quick and precise movements and the nightgown fell on the floor beside the bed. Now, she was completely naked, but Nate didn't notice the change, because he was too occupied with her dampness. However, her hands returned into his hair, giving encouragement.

Lust was engulfing him and he decided to open her more for bigger access. The pace of his tongue quickened and because he played with her clitoris, Elena started to moan louder. Her breath was coming out in shorter intervals and occasionally, waves of pleasure went through her body. Nate knew how she could experience the feeling of fulfillment and intoxication. He could feel that her fingers grabbed his scalp more. Her body started to wiggle slightly, almost as if she wanted to offer herself. Maybe it was another way to release the tension which was down there. Anyways, his efforts increased, because he felt that she was close. Very close. And then it happened. She reached orgasm. Her body started to shake, her eyes closed, because they weren't able to concentrate and the feeling of ecstasy was to the maximum. His experience paid off and because he knew that now might be the elation too much (the same was in his case), Nate stopped all of his intentions, looked up and saw that her divine body was completely uncovered and exposed to his admiration. His manhood got another dose, and then he felt enormous and blinding desire to have her. It was unbearable and so he quickly took off his dark blue pants for sleeping, which also ended up on the floor beside the bed. Finally, he got rid of that unpleasant textile. His skin was like an unstoppable fire spreading throughout the surroundings and only this way could allow him to reconcile with the blaze.

Elena still hadn't returned from that height, though orgasm wasn't strange thing for her. Even when she had been alone and without him, there had been a way to go into this paradise of elation and bliss. But her handiwork wasn't so intense and satisfying as his. His ways (strong and gentle hands, moist and soft tongue or hard and tasty penis) were much more effective weapons. Her legs were still open, so he took advantage of the situation and carefully lay down on her. Their bodies connected, her breasts against his chest was something amazingly beautiful and his erect friend was at her entrance into the kingdom. Her moisture was literally screaming after his presence, after his attention. However, Nate immediately started kissing her. This time, his tongue was involved which wanted access into her mouth. And the journalist complied his wish. Deep connection was created above, but they wanted to be together everywhere. Nonetheless, she had another plan. Elena wanted to return the favor. Her hand suddenly appeared on his hard erection and she made a few quick pumps. Nate tensed up almost all the muscles from this wonderful and sweet disarmament, and moan came out of his mouth. But then his hand found hers with the intention of stopping it.

"No, Elena," he sighed, his eyes looking into hers with a plea. She didn't understand.

"Why not?" Her breath came out in confused tone, but Nate had a reason.

"I wouldn't hold it for a long time..." That was quite surprise, but his next words had more sense. "... I just want to be inside of you."

It was clear that she broke him. The sexual arousal was too big and he was a man obsessed with lust, wanting the only thing. To make love with her. And because it was her wish also, journalist smiled.

"So what are you waiting for?"

Her tone and face expression were seductive, tempting and very spunky, not to mention her body full of arousal. Nate smiled, because seeing her like this was fun. But another waiting would be silly and so he took his manhood, found her wet hole and gently and slowly slid into her, as far as the length of his instrument could. Both moaned at the same time because of the flood of pleasure, but he stayed in her and did nothing. Almost as if she had to mark him first before the big performance. Or it was the agonizing need to feel again how she was deep, hot and tight. Anyways, the euphoria on her face was priceless and he was proud and happy at the same time. After a while appeared the instinct of nature and followed the beginning of perfection.

Slow pace at first. His erection bigger than ever was experiencing the sweet and intoxicating feeling of pleasure. Nate wanted to enjoy every second of this act and so his body was close to hers. There was no space between them. Their eyes focused only on each other, their warm breaths were warming up already hot skins. She moaned every time when his manhood sank deeper. He was careful not to hurt her, because the boundary between arousal and fragility was now very thin.

"I missed you."

His voice full of longing and despair. Almost as if she was about to disappear from this beautiful reality in a few moments. However, she put her hands on his face. Not only as a sign of appeasement, but above all she wanted to say the most important thing.

"I love you."

Shortly afterwards, he stopped. It was like a bolt from the blue, but Elena didn't regret those words. Her heart was whispering it constantly and her lips only said it aloud. Suddenly, his presence in her had changed on something else. It wasn't ordinary love making or mere gratification of need. It seemed that their souls interconnected. Another, previously unseen level. But Nate realized that the same melody played in him also.

"I love you."

The intensity and the sincerity, with which he opened his mouth, confirmed that he wanted to be with her. When he started kissing her with a new dose of passion and desire, her mind was lost completely. Now, worldwide lived only two persons. He and she. Almost like Adam and Eve. However, Nate's self-control stopped working and his pace started anew. The common adventure and faster and deeper penetration caused her moans were louder. Her hands pulled him closer, even if it should be a mere millimeter. She was dominated by her own lust, which required the blissful end from him and therefore, her legs opened even more. He felt better access immediately. His hard manhood reached at the end of her tunnel, making it more intense. Her loud moans could be heard not only all over the room, but mainly it was the unfailing encouragement propelling him forward. Sweat began to appear on his body due to the exertion, short tempos of his breathing and his heart was working at full speed. How helpless she was underneath him. She knew there was no escape from his strong grip. The journalist was victim now and he realized after a while that delicate and light moans were coming out from him as well.

"Nate...", her voice full of longing and pleading.

A sign that he was doing it correctly. Smile flashed on his mouth as her walls started to contract. She wasn't satisfied yet, but he knew she was close. And therefore, his rhythm increased. The important thing was to bring her there, show her where and how. Suddenly, logical and rational thinking receded into the background and the animal took control. Rough gentleness, her term for it. Deeper penetration, murderously fast pace almost at the edge of collapsing, skin on skin - the sound of mating.

"Nate..." Now, it was more of a warning. It was enough only little and she could arrive to the finish line first.

"Come on..." his efforts to talk ended as a desperate and quick whisper, "... Come on, baby... come for me..."

The pressure down there grew stronger every moment and he felt it. His fireworks was in fact also around the corner. And although it was a shame that so soon, he didn't mind. That bliss was worth it.

"Come inside me..."

Her another barely audible request. Apparently, she knew in what state he was. But Nate didn't say anything and even increased his pace. He didn't need to know why she wanted it. The important thing was that she wanted it. Elena belonged only to him and this was an opportunity to bind her to him forever. Their harmony continued for a few moments before she reached orgasm. Her muscles tightened and she felt a strange sensation in head. It was so strong that the journalist almost fainted.

"Nate!"

It was too much. She couldn't stand it any more. It was sweet and intoxicating pain causing happiness and fear. But her husband couldn't stop. Not now. Not now when he wanted to be where she was. He also wanted to experience this amazing and unique blissfulness. This treasure was much rarer and more unique than anything in the world.

"NATE!"

Right after, he ejaculated into her. Apparently, this was the last impulse which he needed to complete. Quantity of it exceeded his expectations. Semen was so much that it started to flow from her hole. So intense moment. Maybe because it was the first time when he delivered the white liquid into her body. He had always thought that pulling out was a fault. However, it was a part of the agreement, which had been created several years ago and therefore, cancellation and implementation of this act itself were very exciting. Almost, as if his secret dream was fulfilled. And above all, he was at special place as well. Now, they were there together. But Nate didn't pull it out. Maybe, he didn't want to leave her so quickly or couldn't interrupt this intimate connection between them. Although, his penis wasn't so hard already, it was still possible to be inside. He loved it. She was very satisfied, little dizziness actually, but even she was enjoying his presence also. In the room were heard last echoes of their love making and both felt that their hearts were slowly returning to normal. However, the forbidden paradise for the chosen ones now belonged only to them.

* * *

 **I must say that it wasn't easy, but eventually, this chapter has a form, which I like. Thanks to God that I could use some of my experience** **:D** **:D** **:D Anyway, I believe that my first attempt ended up well :)**


	5. Again?

**Thalyta-odr, Tim7531591** and **Devin**. **conway.16,** thank you so much for following and favoriting. I appreciate it a lot :) Nonetheless, this is last chapter of the story. Another hard goodbye. I am not sad though. I am happy actually, because now I can create another piece to my collection ;) But anyway, enjoy.

* * *

 **Again?**

No... it wasn't possible. Why she was standing in this place? So early? The same jungle... the same path... his footprints leading in one direction... Elena once again looked around. But it was true. She was in her nightmare. How? It wasn't normal. The terror couldn't appear the very next night. Her brain would probably not be able to survive the attack. Maybe another reason... Why her mind came back here? But she noticed that her breathing wasn't as before. Futility and desperation began to absorb her. After a while, the journalist felt that her vision blurred. Tears formed in her eyes quickly, but it was just a reaction. Certain reaction to the future event.

On what was she waiting for? Elena realized that she had lost a few precious seconds and so the desperate run began. His traces were good indicator. Her legs competed with each other, the run escalated, and if she had wings, she would fly. Such speed was because of her husband. Only a few words still repeated in her head.

'I must save him. I must save him. I must save him...'

This phrase was her fuel every time, but had never fulfilled its purpose. She continued, concentrating on the way. Nonetheless, her lungs weren't able to supply the needs of the body and therefore, she started to get cramps. Especially in the legs, which were quickly sucking the last reserves of energy. Against all these enemies, Elena didn't want to give up. Nate was the reason. The love of her life. However, the moment became so powerful that she didn't realize one thing. The journalist ran longer than usual. The path wasn't over, no altar of stones, no golden statue of El Dorado. Something was different.

Suddenly, the jungle ended and she appeared on the beach. The waves played wonderful and tender melody of the sea. The sun was approaching to the horizon, glittering on slightly rippling surface. The sky was red and blue at the same time. Wasn't it the picture hanging in their bedroom? Was it possible that she was inside? But Elena didn't have much time to think, because she noticed a person standing upright. The body... those brown hair... his hands in his pockets... familiar clothes...

"Nate?"

It was only quiet confusion, but even so it was a surprise. Was she able to talk in this nightmare? Wasn't any sound banned? Was this the scary dream as before? Her hands quickly started to check her belt. The gun was gone. She didn't have it. But she had to protect against him, right? However, when the journalist looked at her husband again, she realized that it wasn't needed. He wasn't on his knees. He wasn't a victim of his own curiosity. No strange and monstrous sounds. Nate without words watched the sunset, as if he tried to use every beam of life. Tears dried up on her cheeks, her body calmed down after strenuous run and instead of fear and anxiety appeared courage. Elena decided to go closer to him. Carefully and slowly, because she still fully didn't trust this sudden change. And also, there was a possibility to escape back into the jungle because of his unexpected attack. With every step, she was closer. Nervousness or excitement? Foolishness or curiosity? She came up to him and Nate didn't even notice. The circle in the sky was probably more interesting. However, now was time to reveal the whole truth.

"Nate?"

When he heard her voice, he turned around and she couldn't believe her eyes. His gaze was friendly and affectionate, his smile gentle and warm. That's how she knew him. That's how she adored him. But the silence between them didn't last long.

"Hi, Elena." Those words went through her whole body. It was maybe a little shake of happiness and joy.

"You're all right," she said aloud with a big smile on her face and before he was able to answer, she threw herself into his arms. It was primarily an enormous gratitude which caused this sudden act. He hugged her around the waist and she pulled him to her even closer.

"Yes, I am."

"I can't believe it," and she pulled away from him, so she could look at him better. Nonetheless, there was no sign after the devastating curse. "How? How is this possible?"

"You." Strange to hear such explanation. Therefore, her expression changed into incomprehension.

"Me?"

"Yes, when you allowed me to come back into your life." She had done that before already. Or the love making sealed everything? "But... I owe you an apology, Elena... I was the idiot who left you... I was the idiot who almost ruined our relationship... and it was the biggest mistake I have ever made... I was dying inside without you... without your presence... without your touch... without your smile and eyes..." this time, it was a different kind of tears. It was visible consequence of his words because her heart was melting. "But now I'm happy again... I feel that I am alive... that fresh air goes into my lungs and my heart beats with new energy... because I'm with you..." Nate then looked into her eyes like never before. "... I love you, Elena."

Maybe it was their second wedding day or confession of deep feelings, which he had in himself and they needed to see the light of day. Anyways, she put her hands on his face. The touch was so powerful that Nate almost closed his eyes with happiness.

"I'm glad you returned," she said honestly.

Their lips met in a beautiful and unique ballet. Softness, lightness and euphoria were the main elements of the show. Choreography flavored with sweet and passionate love. The proximity of the two main actors became the domain of the beach. The intensity of the moment was bigger than the sea itself. Even the delight shone more than the sun in the sky.

Elena opened her eyes. At first, she was confused why was gloom around, but then she recognized the moonlight penetrating inside the room. That's why she was able to look around. Large shared wardrobe was the first clue. And that was enough, because her mind knew very quickly. Their bedroom. And when the journalist felt light movement behind her, she understood the situation completely. Her body was lying in the soft and comfortable double bed. Her sleep had been interrupted, but now she was in the real world, where emotions, feelings and sensations became stronger and livelier. Where she really lived. Where she was embraced by her husband.

Her head gently turned on him. Nate's expression was calm and relaxed as well as his breathing. His mind apparently didn't leave the realm of dreams, even though it was hard to tell if he was experiencing something as her. But being together was the most important thing now. Elena remembered that after their lovemaking she had decided to leave the guest room and went back to where she (according to his words) always belonged. At that moment something appeared.

 _"But now I'm happy again... I feel that I am alive... that fresh air goes into my lungs and my heart beats with new energy... because I'm with you... I love you, Elena."_

These words he said in the dream, where the two were kissing on the beach. Accompaniment was the romantic sunset with the music of waves. Or not? What if he had said it before? When she had her eyes closed and this confession had been uttered quietly into her ear? Secret and perhaps even mysterious message about love. Did it matter? Journalist knew that words were only a helper of expression. Description of events and things. Actions most spoke for every human. And what they said about the retired fortune hunter? Just this connection showed what had been, what he had given up. Killing and sometimes even fighting for life just for some expensive, ancient and gold treasure. Even she had craved after that but besides visiting unfamiliar and unique locations, it wasn't anything great. Especially her experience from Shambala had changed her opinion. Presence was now exactly as she always wanted. Perfect and both of them secure in home. Maybe it was the typical boring urban life and frankly, Nate didn't know what to do next. Normal work was for him unthinkable, because since childhood he lived as a thief. However, such topic could wait. When Elena again realized his warmth and nearby presence, she smiled slightly.

"I love you too, Nate," she whispered softly.

Then, she took his hand holding her waist and Elena pulled him even closer. It didn't work, but their embrace became stronger and more pleasant. Her head returned to its original position on the pillow and she closed her eyes again, happy that they had found the way together again. But even before her mind left the reality, another thing was certain. The nightmare was gone for good. The scary dream was defeated. And why? Because she was with him.

* * *

 **I know that the last chapter is short and believe me I don't like it, either. However, I want to leave it as it is. No unnecessary stretching or lengthening. Less is sometimes better than more :) Anyway, this story showed me your interest which is so valuable and that's why I want to continue with Nate and Elena. I love them and I don't want to give them up after Uncharted series officially ended. I'm still at the beginning :) Also, I want to thank everyone for support, reading and reviews. It's really beautiful to be with you :)**

 **Love,**

 **SilverSiren4**

 **PS: The next story (as always) will soon appear on my profile.**


End file.
